The present invention relates to a doll construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a doll having fingerprints with the fingerprints being different for each doll and with a record being provided for recording fingerprint data and other information concerning the characteristics of each doll.
The applicant has become concerned that thousands of children are missing in the United States today. Some are found safe but others are never found. In an effort to allow parents to supply their children with all possible protection, and to make it easier to talk to children on this subject, the present doll construction is provided as a means of encouraging all parents to fingerprint their children and to educate them by teaching them the safety rules. By the use of the doll construction of the present invention, the children are also provided with a means for teaching the rules to their doll. The applicant hopes that such dolls will prevent many children from becoming a statistic.